


Matryoshka

by PaigePenn



Series: Sanders Sides Casual Noms Universe [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), gt - Fandom, vore - Fandom
Genre: Creativitwins, GT, Gen, Roman (briefly), Size Difference, Soft Vore, Virgil (briefly), Vore, foodplay (vore), mouthplay (vore), pred Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, pred Morality | Patton Sanders, prey Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, prey Logic | Logan Sanders, recursive vore, safe vore, willing vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigePenn/pseuds/PaigePenn
Summary: Remus really likes vore, and the other Sides aren’t exactly averse to it.Or: Remus talks the Glasses Gays into vore time.Safe, soft, willing vore, with foodplay and mouthplay. Pred/prey Remus, Prey Logan, Pred Patton.Spawned out of a brainstorming session withRandom-Vore-Enthusiastyesterday. She also wrote awonderfulstory from that session, which you can findhere!This is also available ondeviantArtandtumblr.
Series: Sanders Sides Casual Noms Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752385
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Matryoshka

Remus was in a Mood. A very particular kind of Mood. And he knew just what he needed. But could he get the others to indulge him? Well, he could certainly try.

He went to Logan’s room, bearing a jar of Crofter’s and two spoons, as well as a… special device. Logan was studying, like a nerd, but he looked up as Remus barged in.

“Do you need something?”

Remus didn’t answer, only shoving one spoon into Logan’s hand. Logan looked at it in confusion for a moment, then brightened as Remus held up the jar of jelly. 

“I suppose I could do with a study break,” he admitted, holding out his hand.

Remus grinned. Instead of giving Logan the jelly, however, he handed him the device, activating it as he did so. There was a flash of blue light, and when it faded, Logan seemed to have disappeared. But Remus knew better. He sat down, and sure enough, there was little Logan on the floor, just under three inches tall.

Logan got to his feet and brushed himself off. “Really, Remus?” he said, but he sounded more inconvenienced than irritated. Remus shrugged, setting the jar of jelly in front of his shrunken friend. Logan’s eyes widened, and he looked at the jar, then at the spoon in his hand, then up at Remus, then at the jar again. A huge grin spread across his tiny face as Remus unscrewed the lid.

Remus picked him up by the back of his shirt, earning himself a startled yelp and some delightful squirms. Logan stopped squirming, though, when Remus dropped him into the open jar of jelly. He sank in up to his knees and nearly fell over, just barely managing to keep his balance. Logan looked up at Remus again with a disapproving frown. But before he could say anything, Remus put his finger on Logan’s chest and pushed him backwards, making him topple with another yelp. He tried to get back up, but Remus just knocked him over again. 

“Remus!” Logan scolded with a heavy frown, batting at Remus’s fingers. “I am messy enough as it is. Stop it.”

“But I like making you messy,” Remus said, grinning. Still, he let Logan sit up.

Logan looked about to scold him again, but then apparently changed his mind. Instead, he used the spoon, which he’d somehow not dropped, to lift a relatively large bite of jelly to his mouth. He smiled, appeased.

Remus watched him eat for several moments before he moved again. “Maybe you’re right,” he said, pinching Logan’s tiny torso between two fingers to lift him upright again. “Up you go. But, then again…” With a smirk, Remus shoved Logan down, burying him in jelly up to his waist. “There. Isn’t that better?”

“Not particularly,” Logan answered, though he wasn’t bothered enough to prevent him from eating another spoonful of jelly.

“No, you’re right there,” Remus agreed. He put a finger on each of Logan’s shoulders. Logan stiffened, realizing what Remus was going to do too late to stop him. 

“Remus, don’t—!” he protested, just as Remus jammed him down again. A second later, all that could be seen of the nerd were his head, shoulders, and arms, which he had lifted just in time. Logan squirmed, but he was too small to break up the jelly surrounding him. He glared up at Remus. “Do you know how hard it is to get jelly stains out of a silk tie?”

“No,” Remus said, digging his own spoon into the jelly across from Logan.

“Hey!” Logan protested as Remus put the spoonful of jelly in his mouth. “This is mine! Back off!”

Remus laughed. “Much as I’d love to see you try,” he said with his mouth full, “you simply cannot eat an entire jar of jelly at your current size.”

Logan pouted, but as the physical embodiment of logic, he had to concede that point. He grumpily squirmed again, wriggling his shoulders and pressing down on the surface of the jelly with his hands. They sank in, so that rather than extracting himself, Logan only managed to bury himself deeper in the jelly, although it was now slightly more broken up around his chest. Logan sighed, shaking his head. Then he shrugged and began to eat again. 

Remus ate around the edges of the jar, leaving Logan stuck in the middle. Logan, meanwhile, seemed to be trying to eat his way out, though of course his size made it quite difficult for him to consume enough jelly to make much of a difference. Still, he was smiling again, which Remus took for a good sign.

When he’d eaten about half the jar, Remus slid his spoon under Logan, scooping him up along with a bit of jelly. Logan looked up at him, startled, as Remus lifted him out of the jar.

“Oh, I see,” Logan said, raising an eyebrow. “This was all a ploy.” Remus grinned. “Alright then, but no biting.”

“No promises,” Remus said. Logan flicked a tiny spoonful of jelly at him. It struck Remus in the face, and he laughed. “Okay, no biting,” he acquiesced. Lifting Logan a bit higher, he licked his lips, considering what would be the most fun way to go about this. After a moment of thought, he opened his mouth wide and shoved Logan inside in one quick motion. Closing his lips behind him, Remus pulled the spoon back out slowly, making sure that not a single globule of jelly escaped.

Logan wriggled a bit, and Remus hummed in pleasure. He used his tongue to pin Logan to the roof of his mouth, and then started licking and sucking on him. Logan squirmed as he did so, making the experience oh so pleasant. It didn’t take long, though, before Remus had licked all the jelly off, and although he quite enjoyed having Logan in his mouth even without the jelly, the experience was limited by his promise not to use his teeth. Remus tipped his head back and swallowed.

Logan, thoroughly slicked with saliva, went down smoothly. Remus smirked in satisfaction, patting his stomach. He could just barely feel Logan shifting about inside, making himself comfortable. Or at least, as comfortable as he could. Remus figured Logan would probably use the time to get some sleep, since there wasn’t a whole lot else one could do inside someone else’s stomach.

Remus picked the device up from the floor, twisting the dial. Immediately, he felt the weight and pressure in his stomach increase as Logan doubled in size. Three inches was a good height to tease and taste, and easy to swallow, but six made for a much pleasanter in-stomach experience. This way, he could feel every shift Logan made. Though, Remus noted, looking down at himself, Logan was still small enough that he didn’t even make a visible bulge. He patted his stomach happily, and felt a nudge — an elbow, perhaps, or a soft kick, he wasn’t sure which — from the inside. Logan wriggled around some more, resettling.

With a very satisfied smile, Remus got up. Absently continuing to eat jelly directly from the jar, he exited Logan’s room and crossed the hall to the one he shared with his twin brother. Roman was there, sitting on his bed and reading softly to himself from a notebook. Probably that play he’d been working on lately. Remus sat down next to him, and Roman looked up.

“Is that Logan’s Crofter’s?”

“Mm-hm,” Remus said. He tipped the jar toward Roman, giving him a jelly-filled grin. “Want some?”

“Pass,” Roman said, wrinkling his nose.

So, Remus ate the jelly himself, making pleased smacking noises with his lips and tongue. After a few minutes, when he’d almost finished, Roman suddenly shoved his shoulder.

“Do you _have_ to eat in my ear?” he complained. “I’m trying to work.”

Remus leaned in again to make a particularly loud mouth noise directly in Roman’s ear, and then got up.

“Go bug someone else,” Roman suggested, already looking back at his papers.

So, Remus went downstairs, and found Patton and Virgil on the couch, talking about something. Remus didn’t listen long enough to care what, just flopped across both their laps. “Eat me,” he said without preamble.

“Ew, no,” Virgil protested, shoving Remus off them. He landed on the floor with a thump. “You’re gross and filthy.”

“What if I bathe first?”

“Still no.”

Remus turned to Patton, eyes wide and pleading. “Please, Patton?” he pleaded. “Pretty please with a cherry on top? I’ll let you mess with me in your mouth for as long as you want, won’t you please eat me? Pleeeeease?”

Patton gave in. “Oh, alright,” he said. “But you do have to bathe first. With soap.”

Remus bounced happily to his feet. Beaming, he rushed off to the bathroom, shucked off his clothes, and got in the shower. As he soaped up, he felt shifting inside his stomach. All those sharp movements must’ve woken Logan up.

“It’s okay, Loogie,” Remus said fondly, rubbing his stomach. “You can go back to sleep.”

Logan continued to move, stretching Remus’s stomach out delightfully as he readjusted again. Remus put his hand on the outside to better feel Logan’s wriggles, and when Logan stilled, Remus pressed his hand in, feeling Logan’s small form through the layer of his own flesh. Logan shoved back.

Remus grinned, patting his stomach again. “Hope you’re comfy,” he said. “You’re gonna be in there a while.”

There was a slight shift, but Logan seemed to be settled.

Remus finished his shower and got out. Leaving his dirty clothes scattered across the bathroom floor, he started for the door, then paused. Remus preferred to sleep in the buff, but he had been firmly informed that he wasn’t to wander the mindscape that way. He summoned a pair of clean boxers with a wave of his hand, _then_ sank out to find Patton again.

Patton was still on the couch talking to Virgil, but they paused as Remus rose up.

“Are… are you wearing Roman’s shorts?” Virgil asked.

Remus looked down. He’d only specified ‘clean’ when summoning them, but sure enough, his boxers were red with little gold crowns. He shrugged. “Roman actually does laundry.” Grinning at Patton, he asked, “Eat me now?”

“Shrink first,” Patton reminded him, so Remus summoned the device again.

He took a moment adjusting the settings, and then activated it. There was a bright flash of sickly green light with just a tinge of blue, and when the spots in his eyes cleared, Remus saw a gigantic hand reaching for him. Of course, the hand wasn’t really gigantic; Remus was simply very small. Even smaller than he’d made Logan, in fact, barely over an inch tall. Patton pinched him between two fingers to pick him up, and Remus wriggled excitedly as he was lifted. He felt a thrill run down his spine, and butterflies in his stomach.

“Ready, kiddo?”

Remus nodded. “Eat me!”

“Okay, in you go,” Patton said, popping Remus into his mouth like a piece of candy. Remus landed on Patton’s tongue, promptly falling on his face. All light vanished as Patton closed his mouth, and then the really fun part began. Patton’s tongue quickly slickened with saliva, and Patton started moving him around. Remus relaxed into it, letting Patton do whatever he wanted.

Remus honestly had no idea how long he spent being nothing more than an oral stim toy, but he loved every second of it. Patton kept moving him around, pressing him against the roof of his mouth, holding him gently between his teeth and nibbling lightly on him, even pushing him slightly out of his mouth to drape across his lower lip for a few seconds before licking him back inside. Patton and Virgil continued their conversation as well, and although Remus was far too small and indifferent to make out the meaning of any of the words that rumbled around him, the sensation of lying on the middle of Patton’s tongue while Patton spoke was indescribably excellent.

Eventually, though, it had to come to an end. Patton took a drink of water, washing Remus down his throat. He landed in a pile of half-digested food.

“Ooh, it’s gross in here!” Remus said, delighted. Patton must have been snacking. With any luck, he’d eat some more snacks, and Remus could have more sludge to enjoy. However, Remus knew that while his current size was excellent for being played with in a mouth, he’d enjoy Patton’s stomach much more at a larger one. He snapped his fingers, signaling the device to go to its second stage. Remus shot up in height, nearly filling the entire space. He had to fold himself up a bit now, settling into the chyme. The stomach walls pressed in around him, and Remus was fairly certain he could feel Patton’s hand on the other side of the fleshy wall. He pushed back to let him know he was doing fine.

The pressure released, and Remus grinned to himself, rubbing his full stomach. This was excellent. Curled up safely inside of Patton, with Logan tucked snugly away in his own stomach, Remus relaxed, falling contentedly asleep.

~~~

Some time later, Roman came into the living room. Finding Virgil and Patton there, he asked, “Either of you seen Remus lately?”

Virgil glanced to Patton, who put a hand on his stomach and said, “Oh, I ate him. Do you need him for something? I could summon him.” He lifted his hand with the offer, ready to call Remus up.

“No, no, that’s fine!” Roman said quickly, holding his hands out to stop Patton. “He just hasn’t annoyed me in a few hours, and I wanted to make sure he wasn’t off causing problems on purpose somewhere else instead.”

“I think he’s asleep,” Patton said, hands back on his stomach. “He hasn’t moved in a while.”

Roman smiled. “Good. He can’t wreak havoc while he’s asleep.” He sank out, and a few seconds later, rose up again. “By the way, do you know where Logan is? I wanted to ask him to proofread my play, but he’s not in his room.”

“We have a pretty good guess,” Virgil said, tossing something to Roman, who turned it over in his hands.

It was a round silver disk, about two inches across, and ringed about the edge with two bands of light, one green and the other dark blue. Roman recognized it at once, and it only took him a few moments to decipher the meaning of the symbols displayed on its surface. His brother was roughly six inches tall; Logan was even smaller, about half an inch tall, and his height was tied to Remus’s.

“Ah,” Roman said, tossing the device back to Virgil, who put it down on the end table. “I’ll ask him later, then.”


End file.
